The Girl in the Woods
by Astalola
Summary: What would happen if a human dragon rider was found in the woods of Camelot? In this story, nobody is who they seem to be.
1. Chapter 1

The Girl in the Woods

Note: This story starts out when Uther is king, while Morgana's true nature is known only to Merlin and Gaiuss. This is also at the height of the dragon riders, 300 years before the story of Eragon. This is my first publication, so please review. I love writing, but I have never shared it with the world before.

**Chapter One**

Arthur and his knights were on patrol. They were in the woods surrounding Camelot. They had been out for about an hour, and all of them were getting bored. Merlin was chatting away at Arthur. "You know, someday you'll appreciate all I do for you. Do you how many times I've risked my life for you? I ca-". Arthur silenced him with a gesture.

"Did you hear that?" The knights looked around, trying to identify the sound. It seemed to be a scuffle, or maybe even a moan. Arthur silently made for the source. Suddenly he called out, "Here! There's a girl here, she seems to be injured". The girl was pale with dark brown hair. She was in a beautiful emerald dress. Everybody came towards Arthur and the girl, and Merlin came to see how badly injured she was. Her head was slightly bleeding by her hairline. Merlin proceeded to tell Arthur what he could.

"Don't worry, the bleeding's superficial. She probably has a concussion though. Most likely she tripped and fell". One of the knights laid her down on his horse. The party walked back to the city as hastily as they could.

"Merlin's right, she should be all right. How did she get out there?", Gaiuss asked. Arthur said, "I have no idea. She must be some sort of noble or royalty, just look at her clothes. But we're not expecting any visitors". Gwaine offered up what he was holding. They were the girl's supplies. There were a few bags and a sword.

"Leave those here, I'll take a look at them, see if I can figure out who she is", said Gaiuss. The others complied, and soon it was just Gaiuss, Merlin, and the girl. Merlin took a quick look in the bag, and saw what appeared to be an old book with many symbols on it. "Why would a noble have a book of magic?", Merlin muttered. He looked inside and opened up to a picture of a dragon, and it seemed like something or someone was on top of it. He closed the book and got on with the rest of his chores before saying "Good night".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Girl's point of view

Suddenly, I woke. Whatever kept me asleep broke. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room with many potions and medical supplies. There were also many books and other strange things lying around. I realized I was lying on a hard table. I could hear a voice close to me talking. "She should wake up any second now. The tonic I gave her should come into effect. Ah, here she is now". Suddenly, there were several sets of blue eyes staring down on me. Two of those eyes belonged to a blond haired man that was wearing chain mail and a crest. Royalty? Then the man started speaking. "Hi there. My name is Prince Arthur. You are currently in the hands of Gaiuss, Camelot's best physician. You're safe now. What's your name?". I debated whether or not to answer. Finally I decided there would be no harm in telling him my name. "Lily", I whispered. "Well Lily, until you are well enough to travel, you will have to stay here. Where are you from?".

"I was just going to visit Camelot", I said, evading the answer.

"Well, Lily, your quarters are being prepared now by the servants".

"Why?".

"Well you are a noble aren't you? Only nobles wear dresses as elegant as yours and carry such masterful swords and supplies such as you have". Uh oh. Hopefully nobody looked too closely at my sword, or they would see the ancient language on it. Also, it was green. I tried to ignore my fears when I responded.

"Oh, well thank you. And yes, I am indeed in my royal family".

"Well then, perhaps you can tell us more about yourself tomorrow. Gaiuss tells me you should be okay by then. It was just a minor cut". I thanked him for his hospitality, and he soon left. I noticed that the person who seemed to be his servant stayed. He was who the other eyes belonged to. "Why are you staying?", I asked innocently.

"Why, I live here. I am Gaiuss' ward", he replied. I was about to ask more when a servant walked in telling me that my quarters were ready. I followed her as quickly as I could without hurting myself when we finally got to the door. I walked in, and to a surprise saw all of my supplies that I brought with me there, including my sword, which appeared the same as ever. They probably just glanced at it. There were also clothes hanging up in the closet. I quickly went to bed, as my head was still in pain. I would sort all of this out in the morning.

**Note: Sorry these chapters are so short. They should get longer, so bear with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

3rd Person

Uther, Arthur, and Morgana were gathered in the throne room. "You said she was found on the side of the road?", Uther began.

"Yes sir, she was just laying there".

"And she's a noble?".

"Yes, it appears so".

"Where were her guards?", Morgana interjected. "I don't know, but she should be here any minute though, we can question her then", Arthur replied.

Lily's Point of View, an hour earlier

I was woke abruptly. A nightmare. I looked around and saw the servant from last night preparing a breakfast. "Good morning", I managed to get out.

"Oh, you're awake. I was just preparing breakfast. My name is Gwen by the way". Gwen. Something about that name rung a bell. Then I remembered overhearing something Merlin had said last night, right as I was leaving. "Gwen, you're Morgana's servant, aren't you?".

"That's right, she told me to help you during your stay instead". She walked over to me with a plate of fruit, bread, and sausage. I was starving, so I dug in, eating everything except the sausage. "Is the sausage not to your liking?", Gwen asked.

"Where I come from the nobles don't eat meat", I improvised. I didn't want to insult her or anyone else, so I figured I needed to say it, even though I was bound to get plenty of queer looks.

"Oh".

I got dressed and decided to take a look at where I was. I was in a beautiful green dress, much like the one I saw Morgana wear on my way to my chambers last night. Something's not right about her, but from what I hear she seems decent enough. In fact, she was the one who suggested this color to Gwen.

I was right about to leave and explore the castle when there came a knock on the door. The door opened, and in came Gaiuss.

"Milady, here is your tonic for your head. Also, the king wishes to see you as soon as you can". I quietly thanked him and got up. I followed him down the corridors until I got to the throne room. I stepped inside and saw Uther, Arthur, Morgana, and a few knights, with Merlin at the sidelines. I curtsied, and walked up.

Arthur's Point of View

Lily walked up to us. She seemed and acted like a noble, but something about her was unsettling. "Your highness", she started. My father was the first to reply.

"Good morning Lily. I trust you slept well?".

"Yes, very much so. I can't thank you enough for your hospitality.".

"You're quite welcome, after all you've been through, you deserve it. But to the point, who exactly are you, and where did you come from? I'm sorry if it seems blunt, but It is important for us to know".

"My name is Lily Addleston. I come from a land called Alagaesia, although I doubt you've heard of it, as it is outside of Albion". He nodded.

"Why are you here?".

"I came here hoping to learn more about the kingdoms here. My kingdom wishes to find trusted allies". Something struck me. If this land is so far away, how did she come here, why would they want allies, and why is she all alone? I decided to tackle the first one.

"How did you get to our kingdom", I inquired.

"I rode". It was obvious she was lying, but I didn't press it. I instead asked a different question.

"Where are your guards?".

"They left me a while ago. I didn't want to make you feel threatened".

"Well, I'm sure we can work out an agreement. I have full faith in you", Uther stated. I held back an eye roll. I love my father, but he is either the slowest person in the world to trust someone, or he is the fastest. Either can prove fatal. Uther explained that she would be welcome to stay as long as she liked and excused her. She left the room, and I soon excused myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Merlin's Point of View

Something was not right about Lily. First she brings a book of magic with her, then she says she's from a country no one's heard of? I decided to take a risk and follow her after she left the throne room. I followed her to her room. I was about to leave when I heard the door open. Lily came out wearing a dark green cloak and breeches. She carried her sword at her side. I followed her through the many twists and turns of the castle, and I took care not to be known. If Lily could use magic and she found out, I would be in great danger, at least until I knew what her intentions were. Finally, she exited the castle.

Lily was heading toward the stables. "I can't follow her on a horse", I thought. Instead of getting a horse, she walked straight past the stables and into the woods. I did the same. She took to the path and headed out. I was beginning to think she really had just gone on a walk. Then she strayed from the path and walked. She was in an open area, not too far from where she was found. She looked up towards the heavens. I was wondering what she was watching, when I heard it. The sound the wings of a dragon make. Instead of seeing the Great One as I had expected, I saw a beautiful emerald dragon come down. "Okay, she must have some serious magic if she is able to control a dragon like that", I thought. But it didn't look like she was controlling it, rather being friends with it. She even started petting and hugging the great beast, and speaking with the dragon.

"Are you sure you're okay here? You can leave if you want". She sat there, almost as if she was listening, but I couldn't hear anything the dragon said, if it had said anything.

"I know you want to be close to me, but you know what would happen if anybody found out about you".

"Look, the only reason I'm staying here is to find out more about the land, perhaps even create an alliance. Who knows, maybe they'll even begin to accept magic".

"No, no roasting them". I have to say, this comment scared me. Then I noticed something on the dragon's back. It was brown, but I couldn't tell what it was. All of a sudden, Lily stated, "Someone's watching us". I ran as fast as I could back to Camelot, and I turned around just in time to see the dragon flying in the air. Suddenly, I realized what that thing on it's back was- a saddle. And now, Lily was on it.

I was at home, eating porridge. "What's wrong?", Gaiuss asked. "You're not eating your porridge".

"Something happened".

"Well, do you want to tell me?"

"Do you know anything about Alagaesia?". Gaiuss gave me a queer look, but continued.

"Yes, but it's not much. It's a kingdom very far away, and it's been said that it's a land of magic. You should be careful around Lily, she could be a magic user. They are said to be very strong there".

"Are there dragons?".

"Yes, I think so".

"Do people ride them?".

"I haven't heard of it. Where did you get that notion? What did you see?".

"I saw Lily talk to and get on top of an emerald green dragon and fly away!". Gaiuss took a while before responding.

"Are you sure?".

"Yes I'm sure! I even saw a picture of it in this magic book she had!". Gaiuss just sighed, and put the dishes away. I knew what that meant. Gaiuss wasn't going to talk more about it today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Arthur's Point of View

Father had invited her to dinner. My family and the knights were waiting at the dinner table when Lily walked in, accompanied by Gwen. I smiled at them, focusing on Gwen. Oh, Gwen. Lily sat down quietly. "Welcome Lily! Let dinner begin!", my father started. The servants started giving out the food, and Gwen came up to give Lily's food. Instead of the steak and salad everybody else was having, Gwen had given Lily just a salad, a good salad, but there was no steak. My father noticed this immediately.

"Gwen, give her the steak", he said accusingly.

"It's okay", Lily said. "I asked her to do this. I don't eat meat". Everybody, including me, dropped their forks. One of the knights perked up.

"Why?".

"It's a tradition the nobles of our kingdom have. We don't like death, even if it is an animal". Nobody completely understood that, but they didn't say anything further.

"Why don't you tell us about where you come from?", Morgana offered.

"Oh, well it's quite beautiful. There are valleys and forests and seas and rivers. We are a great kingdom. I'm also very impressed to see Camelot".

I answered next. "Thank you. It sounds impressive. You too seem very nice. Perhaps our kingdoms could be allies".

She smiled just a bit. "Perhaps".

The conversation went on for a very long time. Everybody had questions to ask her, and she never ceased to deliver. She told us why she came (apparently her kingdom was very knowledge based and wanted to learn more about the other kingdoms), she told us about their values and ideals, and she told us about how their kingdom was once at a great and bloody war, and that their kingdom has been peaceful ever since. She eventually got up and excused herself.

Merlin's Point of View

I didn't know what to think of Lily. On one hand she seemed to be a perfect example of good royalty, but on the other hand she was dangerous. If she can use magic, until I can tell what her intentions are, she is a threat. I don't need that.

Lily walked out of the dining room and ran into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry", she stammered. She was about to say something but stopped. "Merlin, it was you who followed me wasn't it". Uh oh. This isn't good. Instead of getting mad at me, she told me this.

"Merlin, I would like to explain. Please meet me at the stables in an hour". I didn't know whether or not to trust her. But, like I always do, I needed to find out more.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked. Please review and give me criticism, ideas, comments, etc. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Merlin's POV

I decided to take a risk and meet Lily at the stables. I couldn't stop myself from wondering who she was and what was going to happen. So many ideas went through my head, then I would calm down and say to myself that I've dealt with worse. But actually, I was never completely sure of that. I don't know anything about her, yet she seems to at least understand me.

I walked to the stables as swiftly as I could. I had made sure to steer clear of the guards on watch. I saw Lily, waiting. I came up and announced myself with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Hello Lily".

"Merlin, welcome! Thank you for coming". I couldn't quite tell what she was feeling. Anger? Happiness? Was she scared of me?

"Why did you bring me here?".

"First, let's ride to somewhere where nobody can hear us". We got on two black horses that she seemed to have already prepared. Wonder where she learned that. She led me through many twists and turns until we ended up in a relatively clear patch of the forest. Only then did she start.

"I wanted to explain. You saw Farisa, the dragon yesterday, didn't you?". I was relatively startled at her forwardness, but I shrugged it off. I nodded my head slightly.

"I can also sense that you have magic". I was a bit taken away from this. How could she know? Is she a druid? It seemed unlikely.

"I've tried to enter your mind, Merlin, although it pains me to say it. I wasn't able to read much, but I could sense that you had magic. If you're still wondering, I do too". I thought I had sensed something, but I didn't realize it was her.

"What are you really doing in Camelot?". She stopped for a few seconds before answering. She spoke slowly.

"I did not lie yesterday during dinner. I really did stumble upon this place on accident, though I'm glad I did. I won't harm the kingdom. Perhaps I can tell you more, if you trust me and promise you won't tell". I wasn't quite sure what to say to that, so I followed my gut.

"Okay". She seemed satisfied at my answer.

"Splendid. I can teach you more than you could have possibly imagined. You should visit Alagaesia sometime, it's quite wonderful".

"Is magic allowed there?".

"Yes, in fact it is everywhere in some parts. I am a noble, but not the kind you imagine. I am a dragon rider, a guardian of the land. We unite the kingdoms of dwarf, elf, man and dragon. I hear from the druids that you are Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer this land has ever seen. It would be an honor to have you stay with us". Well, at least she isn't hostile. And how is it possible for there to be so many races united at once? And what did she mean we? My head was full of questions, but I didn't have time to answer any of them. She spoke again, this time with more force.

"I wish I could tell your king, but I don't think he would take kindly to it. At this point I plan on not saying anything, but I would like your opinion. Any ideas?". I honestly didn't know. It may be a lie, but I decided to agree with her.

"You have a good plan. I would leave as soon as possible, if Arthur finds out he could have you executed. In the meantime I would like to learn more. Are you willing to teach me?".

"Of course". Right then, the warning bells rung.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Arthur's POV

It wasn't good. Guards from patrol had just come back, saying there was an army heading this way. A big one too. The kingdom of Rheged had somehow managed to get twice as many soldiers as Camelot. And their soldiers were well trained. All of them were prepared to fight, and at this point a peace treaty is unlikely. They had somehow managed to sneak past all the patrols before this, and now they are less than a week away. At first I wondered if it was Lily's doing, but then I realized that the army would already be well on its way by the time we found her. Our only chance is to stand up and fight. To make it even worse my father had absolutely no idea what to do, he's a great king, but this time he was stumped. Just great.

As I was pondering the whole situation, the door opened. In came Lily and Merlin, both slightly out of breath.

"We heard the warning bells", they said at once. Then Lily regained her stature and spoke calmly.

"We heard the warning bells. Whatever is the matter? Is the kingdom in danger?".

I was the one who answered. "Rheged's army is heading towards us. They seem to be preparing for a fight".

"Why would they want to fight Camelot?".

"They're a kingdom of magic. My money's on that they still hold a grudge from what happened in the Great Purge. A lot of their men were killed in that war".

Morgana spoke up. "What should we do?".

I spoke hesitantly. "I believe Camelot should fight. I have already readied our knights for battle".

My father finally said something. "Morgana, you and the rest of the noble women should flee to the north until the battle is over". I know what he was thinking. We might not make it out of this battle, and he would hate to lose his family too. Then, surprisingly, Lily spoke up.

"If they're a kingdom of magic", she spoke hesitantly, "perhaps you should fight with magic. I know it goes against your ideals, but it might be your only chance. It was an interesting idea, but there were several problems. I decided to reply before my father blew his top.

"We can't. First, there's the laws. We can't go against our own ordeals. Second, who would we get to fight? It's unlikely anybody would show themselves to us if they have magic. Finally, we would need several sorcerers, and not weak ones. Even with druid's help, it still wouldn't be enough".

Lily pursed her lips and said, "I think I have a solution to all of those. They wouldn't be from your kingdom, so they would be allowed to use magic, depending on your perspective. That also would solve your 'who would fight' problem. And the sorcerers I know are mighty, more powerful than you have likely ever seen". She spoke that last point to everybody.

My father answered as calmly as he could, granted. "If what you say is true, I might allow it, but only if this situation truly has no other solution. Also, I want the magic users out of my kingdom, never to return after this battle. I will pay them, but that will be all". I was a bit surprised to hear my father say this. Then again, he seemed pretty scared. But how would Lily even know anybody inside of our kingdom? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out.

"Alright then", I started. "Take me to the people you speak of".


	8. Chapter 8

**If you've gotten this far, then you must have some opinion of this story. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Chapter Eight**

Lily's POV

What am I doing? I'm risking my life for Camelot, a kingdom I didn't know existed until yesterday! I already asked Farisa if she would be okay with my idea, and she actually said yes. I'm surprised. Normally she is very realistic. Perhaps Camelot will be very important in the future. Dragons tend to sense that. Even so, this is probably the most ridiculous idea I have ever had in my life, even more so than that time I thought it would be a good idea to touch something I had never seen before, that had the skull and crossbones on it, to see what it was, which turned out to be Seither oil. Wow I was an idiot.

I was walking through that same path I had taken Merlin just that night. It felt like weeks ago. The only difference was that now, along with Merlin, were several knights, the king, the prince, and Morgana. Merlin realized where I was going some time ago, and he gave me a bug eyed face. This was not the plan I told him.

We walked about five more minutes. I told everybody not to bring the horses. Now, everybody was getting anxious. Finally, we arrived at a clearing, and I could tell the knights had been here before, just not recently from the way they still looked around, as if remembering something.

"Why did you bring us here?", Uther asked.

"It's coming", I responded. He didn't seem satisfied with this answer, and was about to say something when we heard a loud noise, sounding a lot like thunder, except the sky was relatively clear. Everybody instinctively ducked, except for me. On the rest of the clearing, landed a beautiful green dragon.

The knights drew their swords. I slowly walked up to Farisa, all the while speaking.

"It's okay, she won't bite. Her name's Farisa".

"What is this!", Uther half growled, half yelled.

"She is a dragon, a very intelligent one too. I suggest you treat her with respect".

"She's a filthy, good for nothing dragon! Give me your sword Arthur, let me kill it". This let out some steam from Farisa's nostrils, but she managed to stay her jaw.

_"Hello to you too"_, Farisa said to everyone, through a mind connection of course. This caused some hysteria, but Uther silenced them.

"Farisa just so happens to be your only hope in this war. So you can either fall to another army, or let Farisa and I help you!". I didn't mean to be so harsh, so I calmed myself with a few deep breaths.

"Here, let me show you". I was still wearing my riding breeches and sword, so I quickly go on Farisa. Luckily, she still wore a basic saddle.

Before the others could stop me, Farisa and I were out in the air. It felt so good to be flying with her, I barely got a chance to fly earlier, it was barley ten minutes, and we had to keep low to the ground. The royalty and knights were completely dumbfounded. I was up, up, and away, leaving the ground behind. I had work to do.


End file.
